


Little Prince: Meeting Jake

by robingurl



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: This entire series was written to be a yaoi doujin/manga. So it's literally insane. This is how we meet Bryn.
Relationships: Bryn Walters / Jacob Brent, John Partridge / Jacob Brent





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note:   
> I had so much fun with Bryn Walter's character- I still do. xD I kinda thought of the guy with the leather pants from Queer as Folk (who wears bright pink :D) and Jack from Will and Grace all in one person! LOL!!! 
> 
> I remember brain storming going "ok someone told me that Bryn was overly gay sooo lets have some fun!!" and this kinda..well exploded. 
> 
> It was also fun putting up competition for John. He no longer had Jake's full attention so instead of "pretending" not to notice Jacob, he kinda had to in order to "win" the battle. 
> 
> I also like to think that John and Bryn had some sort of history together. xD like maybe a relationship that didn't work out and was there merely for sex when they needed it kinda thing. 
> 
> As always, and especially in this fic, I kinda just let my version of Jacob Brent explode. xD annnnnnd out came insanely cute gay boy. O_o I have been told that I have seemed to have pin him right on the head. LOL I don't know how I pulled that off. xD
> 
> Also - all of this is fake and never happened. And I really like everyone and think they are amazing people. Sorry in advance.

TItle: Bryn's Origin  
Status: Completed  
Author: Robin Gurl  
Notes: Warning It's stupid. :P and VERY VERY silly. Animish x1000

"You'll be living here with these boys, Bryn." I looked over and saw them all standing in a row more or less. I gacked when I saw John. 

"What are *you* doing here?" John asked walking over to me and breaking the silence. 

"The same reason you are here, dumb ass." The oldest shouted leaning against the wall.

"Shut up Gruber. We used to date."

"Great another sex toy." 

Noo.." A little voice piped up beside John. I had to actually look down to see him. He was a tiny boy barely reaching John's shoulders with dark brown spikey hair and chocolate brown bright eyes. His lips were full and pouted and he glared at me cutely. "I'm John's sex toy. He *told* me.'

"John who is the kid? Dating under aged childern now?"

"His name is Jacob Brent." John replied. I watched as Jacob tried to pound me into the wall with his little fists and sweat dropped. John held his shoulders with ease rolling his eyes. 

"I'm not a child, thank you very much."

"Jake, chill, ok?" 

"He called me a child! I'm not a child. I'm 24 and am an adult." "Jake" as John called him stuck his tongue out at me and I raised an eye brow.

"Right an adult..."

"I am.'

"Um..ahem, anyway." Gillian continued, "Over there is Jason Gardiner and Michael Gruber." Both waved. "It seems you know John Partridge and the youngest is Jacob Brent."

"Jakie, c'mere!' Jason called. I watched Jake turn around after giving me one more glare and gracefully bounce over to Jason. Jason said something that got Jake giggling and nodding and then he said something back. 

"He's beautiful," I whispered not realizing I'd slipped up and let it outloud. My hand came to my mouth and I stared in awe. He was so graceful and beautiful. The perfect body and looks. Anyone that beautiful must have been a- "A Prince." Everyone froze. "He's a Prince." 

I walked over to him dropping my bags beside Gillian and kneeled in front of him taking his hands in mine. I looked upinto his eyes and then bent down and kissed his hands. I heard John growling behind us and telling me to let go now. But I couldn't. "Jacob..may I be your slave? I just want to love you. I want to take care of you. My Little Prince. Please allow me to love you." 

Jacob looked down at me with wide eyes. "I er..guess so.."

"Bryn that's quite enough. Let go of my Boy Friend." John said through clenched teeth.

I stood up keeping Jake's hands in mine and brought him close to me. "Never worry about anything ever again. I am your Knight, your protector. I will love you and take care of you. You have my promise."

"Bryn, do you always talk this weird.." I heard Jake ask looking up at me. 

I blushed and hung my head in embarrassment then pulled away and put my hand to my forehead. "Some times." Then I froze and looked at him. "You don't think this is seriously weird do you?"

"Well kinda.." Jake blinked. "Reminds me of Michael trying to do Shakespeare or somethin' like that." 

"But it's the talk of love." Jake backed into Michael wide eyed. "It's the Language of Love."

"Michael.." I watched Michael bend down to listen, "This guy is weird..but kinda cool.."

Michael sweat dropped and nodded. 

"Well, where is my room? I hope it's near Jake's! I need to watch over him!! Be ready at a moments notice to protect him."

"Protect him from what, Romeo?" I crashed to the ground as John hit my head. I rubbed it looking up at him. "The bed bugs? And he's sleeping with me so hands off."

"Ew." Jake made a face and shrieked girlishly high for a gay boy which made me love him even more. "BUGS?! In my BED?!?! Joohhhhnn eewww I hope not."

"Jakie, shh, no I was just joking. There are no bugs in your bed." John soothed stepping on me as he walked over to Jake. I laid on the floor twitching with legs and arms spread out. "Come on, we'll go check it out, ok?"

I laid there and cried. "Why me..why me..?"

Jason knelt beside me and poked me. "Mate, if I was you I'd let Jake stay with John."  
I shot up and got determined clenching my fists. "NEVER! Jake *will* be mine! I swear it!" 

"You are so dead.." Jason remarked wide eyed. "But what ever, it's your death not mine.."

"If I am to be dead then I shall die in the name of Love." Wind swirled around me and I grinned. "I swear it! Little Prince will be mine."

*~*

"You *really* said that. Wow, Bryn, were you desperate." I looked over at Drew Varley sipping my cup of hot tea cross legged at the break room table on the side of the dance studio. 

"Desperate? Never. He was and still is the perfect Little Prince."   
Drew could never see the beautifulness of Jacob Brent like John and I could. Which wasn't a bad thing, it just meant more for us.   
"So are you still fighting John for Jake?" 

"No. I've quit fighting. Jake and I are never to be. I am his sworn protector though when John's brainless logic gets them in deeper trouble than he can handle but we've gotten quite close the three of us."

"So it's a threesome.."

"No. Just a twosome. Jake and I have never had sex."

"WHAT?" All of the boys at the table fell to the ground in shock.

"Bryn, man, something..just *something* is wrong with you.." Karl Morgan said looking at me like I was nuts.

"What is wrong with me?"

"You had a chance to knock up the sex angel and you didn't *touch* him? Please tell me you kissed him at least."

"No."

Once again they all fell over. 

"Just kidding. Of course I've kissed him."

"I still can't believe he had the chance to fuck Jacob Brent in the arse..and he..he passed.." Fergus Logan put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What would you care? You're straight."

"Still...that boy has got a tight arse according to John..and it makes me want to try."

"Hands off or I'll bite." I said crossing my arms. "No one but John gets to sex him up."

"I've had him."

Everyone looked up to see Geoffery Garrette standing there arms crossed. "You what?"

"I've had him. Not as impressive as everyone says he is. Tiny hole, tight hole, but cums too fast."

I growled setting my cup of coffee down. "When? It was forced wasn't it?" I felt this weird anger swell up inside of me. 

"Bryn?!?! Bryn, you missed it I did a triple flip!" 

Before I could tackle Geoffery to the ground I was hugged from the side by Jake. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and continued to glare. "Bryn, what is it?"

"Oh..um.."

"Tell your half boy friend how big I am, Jakie."

Jake blushed and I felt him hide his face in my side. "Jake, did you want him to do this? What did he do?"

"I duh know he offered me my favorite drink...raspberry juice and vodka..and then..I woke up beside him and he told me...I was horrible at sex..."

I growled and hugged Jake closer to me. "Jakie, go find John."

"But Bryn I-"

"Go. Find. John." I lifted his chin and kissed him then pushed him towards the other door. "Karl go get Michael. We got some pounding to do."

Karl got up and ran off obediently shouting for Michael.

I punched my hand and started to circle Geoffery. "What are you going to do Prissy Boy? You are about as gay as they come and I know you can' t beat me up."

"He might not be able to, but I'm pretty sure I could." It wasn't Michaels voice. It was John's. "What is this about drugging Mistoffelees and fucking him up the ass?" I watched in shock as Jo Gibb held Jake over in the corner and both watched wide eyed.

"No, I want to do this." I growled. 

"Bryn?"

"He hurt Little Prince. He's mine. If anything is left you can finish him." I stepped forward and leaped ontop of him punching and kicking him. Just trying to do some of the hurt that he'd done to Jake. Just some of it. The hurt that Jake got would never go away. 

"WHat's going on?"

"Michael, come help."

"Why wat's going on?"

"Apparently Geoffery raped Jake."

"What?" 

I climbed off Geoffrey huffing and puffing blood running down my nose. I heard Jake gasp and saw out of the corner of my eye Jo let him hide his face in her shoulder. "Go on, tell them Skimble."

"I had a little fun with our conjuring cat-"

Michael punched him to the ground and then brought his hand back and looked at John. "He's yours to finish. Come on Bryn lets go look at that nose."

I saw an evil gleam in John's eyes as he picked Geoffrey up by the straps of his leotard and thrusted him up against the wall almost choking him. "Now, it's *MY* Turn. You’re forgetting what everyone says. I'm Mistoffelees' personal body guard. And I don't give a fuck who you are. You hurt the Conjuring Cat you deal with *me* afterwards. Lets have a little talk. One on One, shall we?" 

Geoffrey gulped and whimpered.

I walked past the other boys and got hugged by Jake who was crying. "Why are you sad? I just gave you your honor back." I kneeled infront of him and he hugged me again. I held him letting him cling. "Oh Jakie.."

"'Sorry..sorry...you had to get hurt on my account." 

"Shh, it's alright. Its not broken. Just bleeding a bit. That's all." I pulled him back and wiped his tears kissing him. "I told you Jake when we were first met a year ago, I *will* protect you. Never forget that." 

Jake nodded and I traced the shape of his lips. "Smile for me, Mistoffelees." Jake's lips turned up and he gave me his famous grin. "That's right. Keep that. Smile and laugh. I want to know you are happy. I'll be back in a bit and you can show me your triple flip, ok?"

Jake nodded again and giggled as I stood up to my full height and was helped out by Michael. Jo took Jake's hand and this time it was Jake who held her. She looked like she was going to faint. As I walked into the hall way I smiled at my nose and black eye. Michael shook his head. "Why did you do that?"

"Whether I can have him or not, Jacob Brent is my Little Prince. And I will *always* protect him." I looked up at Michael with a warm smile.

End


	2. Little Prince: So Long NC-17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since Jake has had John.

They hadn’t done it in so long, they couldn’t take it any longer. John had been busy with his new production of Starlight Express and Jake had been busy with Steps. It’d just hit the two of them one night after dinner, Jake was sitting in John’s lap snuggling, their usual way and he felt a familiar warmth grow in his belly that he hadn’t felt in many months. It was then he realized that he and John hadn’t done that in at least three months. 

He licked his lips trying to decide how he was going to get John interested, not that it was going to take much. Before he could contemplate any further his world was turning upside down quite literally and he found himself looking at the ceiling with John hovering over him. 

John just gave him an eerie horny grin before diving down to start a trail of kisses starting at the peachy neck. The scruff on his face tickled Jake as each kiss was placed with care. Jake shivered his arms shaking as John sat him up briefly to remove his scarf and t-shirt. The scarf was used to tie Jake’s hands up over his head. 

“Oh, god, John!” Jake said in between gasps, his hips lifted and rolled in the air in his graceful way. “Yes!” 

“Good, Mistoffelees.” John whispered as he kissed one of the nipples licking around it. “Good kitten.” He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jake’s arms were tense and shuddering each time a pleasureful feeling passed through his limbs. “My goodness you are reacting quite nicely.” 

Jake’s cheeks burned red and he couldn’t hold John’s gaze. He felt cold air as John’s lips left his skin and suddenly they were engulfing his own lips in a passionate kiss. He felt all his cares and stress melting away with each kiss, even the notion that he was losing air didn’t matter anymore. He just wanted to taste John, like they used to. 

John’s large hands looked tanned compared to Jake’s pale skin as he gripped the soft hips, he smiled as Jake tried to wrap his tied arms around John’s neck. He ducked and went in between the arms kissing Jake’s forehead. “Ready or do you want to play more?” As he said this he unbuttoned Jake’s jeans with one hand and slid them down his hips with the other. “So you were really dancing today..” 

“I told you I was.” Jake exclaimed lifting his hips so John could remove the dancer’s belt. Jake’s penis was hard and it throbbed as he slightly humped against John’s thigh. “Oh GOD!” 

“A horny little Tom, aren’t we Mistoffelees?” 

“Shut up Tugger.” Jake hissed into John’s neck. “You aren’t helping matters much.” 

“Well then, allow me.” John replied placing a quick kiss on the plump red lips. He somehow managed to shake off his own jeans, he of course never wore anything underneath. 

The feeling of John burning against his thigh was sending waves of pleasure up his body, “Don’t make me wait any longer, please?” 

John only grinned and reached blindly to the floor and searched for the lube he knew Michael and Jason kept under the couch. Finally finding it he didn’t waste time and got himself ready. 

“Hold on, here we go.” 

Jake let John lead his hips to where he could sit down and be penetrated. Two brown eyes opened and widened, he choked on his next breath. “Yes, thank GOD!” 

“Always like feeling full, don’t you kitten?” 

“Shut up, it’s all your fault.” 

“Move your hips,” John pleaded ignoring Jake’s last remark. Jake obeyed and this time he felt John lose control. John lifted Jake easily in the air, still inside the younger dancer and turned him over to where he was laying face up on the couch. 

“Always have to be in control.” 

“Who ever heard of Tugger not being on top anyway.” 

“True.” Jake grimaced slightly and moaned as John pressed himself in further. “Please…oh lord…don’t stop.” 

“Your close, I can feel it in your movements.” 

“So finish me off then.” 

“It’ll be my pleasure.” John growled pulling Jake into another kiss. The heat in the room rose and their bodies were sticking together from sweat, John’s shirt flew open with each thrust and he let go of Jake briefly to throw it off his body. His chisled frame glittered with sweat as it ran down his body onto Jake’s frame. “Scream for me, Jakie.” 

“John, what if Michael and Jason hear us?”

“Then let them.” John squeezed Jake’s cock, pumping up and down making Jake cry out. “That’s right.” 

“Fuck.” Jake exclaimed loudly getting a snigger from John as his foul language. “FUCK JOHN, FINISH PLEASE! I can’t stand it!” 

John only chuckled before getting a good grip with his knees on the couch and continued to thrust deep and hard. The warmth of Jake drove him mad and he kept wanting more. “Jakie, I’m close.” 

“Do it.” Jake panted. 

Still pumping Jake, John thrusted harder and his hips quivered slightly before he let out a grunt, then Jake felt something warm fill him up down there. John fell forward slightly but kept his hand pumping, he felt Jake’s movements were more harsh and less graceful than he usually was. His dancer movements made it a beautiful sight and John wished he could see this from third person. “That’s it, let yourself go.” 

Jake’s hips lifted and rolled and he gripped John’s neck, his hands were still tied up from his scarf. “OH GOD!” He shivered and a shudder ran up his spine. His back arched and muscles tightened before he exploded into John’s hand. 

He fell backwards onto the couch panting trying to catch his breath. John leaned forward and kissed Jake’s forehead, reached up and untying the scarf letting Jake’s arms fall freely to his side. 

He maneuvered the two of them carefully to where Jake was lying on top, snuggling close. His eyes closed and he smiled knowing life was back to normal. 

*~*

“Fuck, Michael, next time you decide to take a short cut tell me and I’ll opt out. That was two hours LONGER than what it should have been.” Jason Gardiner complained kicking the front door of their apartment open with his foot. 

“Jason, dear, if you open your mouth again I shall shut it and you won’t open it again.” Bryn quietly threatened his arms full of bags as well. “Oh my I bet Jake is worried sick about us, you know he gets.” 

“You mean you were worried because that’s how you get.” Jason responded dodging a chucked apple that flew his way. 

“Jason help Bryn put up the groceries I’m going to go find Jake and John.” Michael called from the door. He stepped in and dropped the bags at Jason’s feet before heading to the kitchen, then towards the den. 

He stopped short and raised one eyebrow, “Bryn, I don’t think Jake had time to worry about us.” 

“What do you mean, he always has time to – Oh My.” Bryn grinned and grabbed the afgan from the other chair laying it over the two of them. “Well, it was bound to happen anyway.” 

“Lucky, Jake gets to shag and I was stuck shopping with Martha Stewart and her boy friend.” Jason exclaimed dropping the fruit bags hard on the counter. He looked up and saw Michael and Bryn both glaring at him. 

“Run.” Michael whispered closing the door to the den. “Now.” 

“I’ll unpack, dear. Just make sure not to make too much noise.” Bryn calmly offered smiling as Michael left the room. 

End


End file.
